


Markiplier's Ma(sturbatio)n Time

by a_bad_poem



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cum shot, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, cum, it's short but it's good I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loves to masturbate, but he doesn't usually have time. When he does, it's everything he imagines it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier's Ma(sturbatio)n Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow member of the Markiplier Army! I wrote this in the dentist's office, so hopefully it isn't horrific. I looked up fanfictions like this just the other day, and I didn't find anything, so obviously I had to change that. I might add another part, let me know what you think!

"As usual, I will see you in the next video! Buh-bye!" Mark said happily, waving his hand as he normally did. He sighed contently and exited the game, shutting everything off. 

He leaned back in his wheeled chair, thinking, playing with the hem of his red t-shirt. Mark had been incredibly busy lately. First there had been two conventions within three days of each other, and then Bob and Wade had been in town. The pair had just left yesterday, and after a long day of editing, Mark was recording again.

He loved his job, no doubt about that, but sometimes it got so hectic that he didn't have the time to do what he would never admit to doing as often as he did; masturbating. 

It had been far too long, in Mark's opinion, since he last disappeared from the world to give some much-needed attention to himself. Maybe all that gay fanfiction about him did turn him on a little...

Mark headed off to his room, a bulge in his pants by the time he shut the door. He locked it as well, though nobody would come in. Still, it gave Mark a sense of security.

He settled down into his bed atop the sheets with a soft groan, glad to finally be lying down. He let his eyes flutter shut, cutting off his view of the ceiling. He had never been one to rush, even when he had a partner. He laid there for a few minutes, just relaxing before he unbuckled his belt and slid it off, letting it drop off the edge of the bed.

Mark hummed quietly, head tipping back against the pillow as he unbuttoned his pants and ghosted his hand over his hard shaft from bottom to top, his thin boxers the only separation. 

He arched himself up to push his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, his length springing free and proudly smacking against his abdomen. Mark knew he wasn't the biggest, but he certainly had a considerable size. 

He sat up and reached over to his nightstand, pulling open the drawer and grabbing the lube he always had handy. He lazily pushed the drawer back, which didn't end up closing fully, before laying back down against the sheets. Mark squirted the substance onto his hand, placing the bottle near the edge of the bed.

He slowly wrapped his slick hand around the base of his cock, slipping his other under his shirt. His fingers pinched and tweaked his nipple, and Mark allowed himself a breathy moan, only so loud. He waited for the bud to harden before he refocused his attention on his length, shakily moving his hand up and down.

Heat spread through him and his tip was already wet with precum. Mark swiped his thumb over it to spread the sticky liquid.

"Oh, fuck..." He whimpered, eyes delicately closing again. Despite how naturally loud he was in his videos, he could never bring himself to shout in bed. Instead, breathy moans and quiet guttural sounds of pleasure rumbled up from his throat, just for him. 

His dry hand, still placed over his nipple, slipped out from under his shirt and dropped down to his balls, fingers nimbly dancing around them. He whined, whimpering as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls and twitch of his dick. Only then did he allow himself to speed up his movements, knowing he was close to his climax. In the next moment, he was releasing his load with a pleasurable moan and a cry of "Fuck!" His eyes squeezed shut and back arched up off the bed as multiple white ribbons shot from his tip. His hot liquid spattered onto his hand, some landing across his shirt. 

He panted quietly as he gently removed his hands, padding into his washroom to towel himself off. He tugged off his cum-stained shirt and tossed it in the laundry pile, returning to his room to replace it with a blue one. He decided as he was pulling on his jeans that, yes, he definitely needed to do this more often.


End file.
